


Alien Chocolate? Maybe just a bit.

by PenguinArtist



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Black Paladin Allura, Comforting Lance, F/M, Fluff, Insecure Keith, M/M, Season 2 spoilers, Voltron Secret Valentine 2017, klance, original aline race, original creature, slight Shallura, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:03:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9819683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenguinArtist/pseuds/PenguinArtist
Summary: Leading Voltron can't be easy and Keith isn't even going to bother, he thinks. Lance can't either just stand by and watch as his "rival" fall deeper into a spiraling depression.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say Happy Belated Valentine's day! Also this is my second time writing any kind of voltron fic. So I am just saying it maybe a bit off and rushed, but I hope you would like it Aqua! (And everyone else!)

Lance was laying in the bed in his small room in the castle of lions. Then after a deep and thoughtful sigh he stood up going through the door into the dimmed hallway. The slight tapping from his shoes to the ground echoed throughout the narrow path.

Then after what Lance felt as about 5 minutes of walking without a goal, he arrived at the main control room where he was greeted by Coran and Allura who had after a long while of battling Zarkon’s army. Everyone was grieving over what has happened with Shiro, especially Keith who most likely in the training room, working himself to the edge and blame himself for what happened to Shiro.

“Oh Lance, there is a distress signal from a nearby moon… We want you and Keith to go and take a look.” Allura said with a clearly hurt expression.  
Just as Allura had explained to Lance what had happened Keith walked in with no special look or any sign of hurt in his face. 

With a giddy laugh, Lance puffed his chest out and cockily laid his arms to his waist. “Count on us princess! Isn’t that right Keith?” Lance burst out as Keith only stares at him in utter confusion.

“As I said before you came in, there was a distress signal on a distance moon. So, I and Coran wanted you two to go and see what it is.” She said as she tried to shine a slight smile.  
They both nodded and headed for the hangers to their lions. 

As they headed for the direction of the moon the slice of space filled the trip. After a while of more silence Lance let out a heavy sigh and spoke. “Hey, Keith… How are ya feeling?” Lance asked carefully, then as he got no response he spoke again. “I mean, you and Shiro seemed close and with him missing y-.” 

“Can we stop talking about it for now?” Keith sighed out with a heavy voice. “I really just want to focus on the mission at hand for the moment.” Keith stated and closed his eyes shut.

With a light ‘mhmm’ from Lance they returned to thick silence once more.

As the two paladins landed on the surface on the moon a huge creature was seen resting on its surface as if it was silently sleeping. 

A slight sound of astonishment escaped both their lips as some seemingly un known creatures were running alongside a distanced patch of bushes. 

And in sheer reflex Keith took out his beyard and so did Lance. They walked back to back till a group of around 5 Amazonian like female alien exited the shadows of nearby plants. 

“A-are you the once that will help?” One of them asked unsure as they looked at the two paladins.

With a cocky and confident smile Lance lowered his bayard and walked towards the women. “Yes, yes we are. We are the red and blue paladins of Voltron. We got a distress signal from your moon and we were asked to check it out by Princess Allura of Altea.” Lance said extremely calm and not as cocky as he appeared to be, but more of a professional and confident leader way.

Keith was stunned by the way Lance carried this conversation in the calm and non-flirting way even though Keith knew he wanted to, but apparently without the whole team here he was less focused on showing off to the ladies, which was kind of surprising.

Lance got the information that the King of this Amazonian race had just begun sacrificing his people to the giant creature sleeping on the face of the moon. None of them know why the creature came here or why the King would even dare to sacrifice his loyal followers.

“So, you mean, this just happened?” Keith asked with a slightly raised eyebrow as the group walked towards a small base on the edge of a nearly destroyed city.

In the base, there were a bigger group of female aliens sitting nearby a violet crystal. One of the Amazonian women looked at Keith and nodded. “Yes, the creature had once inhabited our original planet, but we moved to the nearby moon only two suns ago and it has already followed us here.” They said with a frightened voice.

Keith sighed and looked to Lance that responded with a slight nod and hit on the communicator in his helmet. “Allura, we may need to need some help.” Lance said while looking to one of the girls with a charming smile that was only returned with a confused head tilt.

Keith sighed and turned looked out of the base and towards the giant creature to give the ships system view of the creature.

A slight gasp was heard from the control room of the castle and moments later the voice of Coran was heard from the communicator. “That is a Womplash, it consumes life force from planets and its inhabitants. The hunger is unstoppable.” Coran said with slight panic in his voice. 

“Then what shall we do?” Alluras voice spoke out in concern. 

“Could move it to another planet?” The voice of Pidge asked from a distance.

There was a while of slight silence after Pidge’s statement before Clean spoke up once more. “Well even if we did, the Womplash would only continue to search for new planets to consume.” He said and looked to Allura.

“Then just let us try to kill it.” Keith stated and looked towards the women in the base.

“No!” The one that first greeted them earlier stepped forward with her hands clamped together in concern in their eyes. “Even though the Womplash have been great trouble to our people we wish to not harm it, it is a sacred and living creature and all living creatures deserves to live.” They said with a heavy breath.

With a burdened heart the other native aliens surrounded the one stating their concern. “We wish to not harm it… But we also don’t wish to harm anyone else…” They said and looked at the two paladins standing before them.

They both nodded at each other and as their eyes left each other Keith turned to walk over to his lion with Lance closely behind him. “Allura, can you and the others give us some backup?” Keith asked in to the communicator and walked in to Red. 

“We are on our way.” Allura sighed out shakily before she and the others went down to the hangers. 

Allura released a heavy breath of air before walking up to the black lion to put her hand on its paw. “I know I may not be Shiro, but could you please let me protect the universe for him in the mean while?” She questioned it in silence as her own heart ached. Then before she knew it the black lion roared and opened its mouth to Allura to step into.

“Thank you.” Allura whispered and sat herself down on the seat inside the lion before shooting out of the hanger and into space towards the nearby moon with Pidge and Hunk by her side. 

As Allura and the others piloted their lions through space towards the moon Lance looked towards the red lion where Keith sat and sighed slightly. He knew Keith missed Shiro and of course he did too, but just seeing Keith in such of a mood was just unsettling for him. 

Even though he appeared to hate Keith normally he secretly really cared for the mullet bearing pilot, but of course he didn’t really know how he would express it normally without possibly irritating the other male.

After a while of casual silence the lions came down with their paladins. “What is the plan?” Asked Hunk after he and the others exited the lions to take a look at the resting creature. 

“I would say that we try to place in between a blackhole or something like that.” Lance said and leaned slightly towards Hunk and yawned in slightly boredom.

Allure stepped out of the black lion and walked towards the base where the inhabitants of the moon were. The one that looked like the leader approached her and bowed down slightly to pay her respects. “I am Princess Allura of Altea and we are here to help. Please do not worry.” Allure said with a charming smile and calm voice.

“We are all grateful for the paladins help.” The leader said while bowing once more and then as they did the rest of the aliens there did as well.  
Allure nodded and tuned to the others and put her arms to her side. “Paladins! Let’s go and form Voltron.” She said with confidence in her voice before leaving to get the lions.

The others nodded and followed towards the lions. As the five colorful lions flew out into space they could finally get a full visual on what the Womplash looked like. It was a scaly griffon like creature with six huge eyes. 

“Okay Paladins! Let’s form Voltron!” Allura commanded as the lions flew into possession to form the defender of the universe.

After the initial transformation, they landed back on the moon. They looked at the beast as it slowly woke up, then as it finally awoke it looked to Voltron with a mighty thirst of energy.

Then with a screech it stood on its four feet’s and swung one of its huge claws towards the paladins. To counter Pidge put out the shield to block them from most of the power of the sudden attack from the creature.

“Is everyone alright?!” Pidge asked as they grimaced at the recoiled from the swipe.

“Yes, Pidge, we are fine.” Allura replied as the others hummed in respond too distracted on the task of holding their ground.

“Remember team, we are only trying to move it away from nearby inhabited planets, so be careful.” Coran said from inside the Castle of Lions. 

“Aye, aye sir!” Lance said in respond with a huge grin on his face clearly trying to not sound as frightened by the way they had to keep this beast alive. 

“Then Keith, form sword.” Allura commanded as she and Pidge kept on blocking the Womplashe’s attacks. 

As Allura finished her sentence Keith quickly pulled out his bayard to then summon the sword. He then piloted his part of Voltron to swing at the beast, the beast didn’t seem harmed by the action so they kept at it. Till finally the best swung its claw once more knocking them back and into the ground.

“Damn it, any other ideas?” Hunk asked and looked to the creature that just swung them across the moon.

“Hunk please form the plaster, and then everyone fold your ground.” Allura commanded as she trying to find any weaknesses of the creatures.  
“  
You got it!” Everyone as Voltron kneeled and the formed the canon. 

So, with a harsh blast both Volton and the Womplash were knocked back a large distance before finally the beast collapsed, it was knocked out, but not dead.

“Alright, paladins we need to work quickly to as not to harm it.” Allura stated before they all started to lift the creature away from the moon.

After carefully moving it they returned to the moon there the inhabitant waited. As they stepped out of their lions the people came to greet them and the king himself came as well. 

“We all thank you paladins of Voltron for saving me and my people from the beasts endless devouring.” The king said before a couple of his servants came forth with two emerald green chests, the king carefully opened one of them to display the content.

Inside the box was delicate looking pieces of what looked to them as chocolate. “These are a sign of gratitude specially gifted to the once that have given us great fortune and have given us a new era of hope.” He explained and bowed to them.

“They are edible of course.” The Amazonian woman said with a grateful smile.

Allura approached them and bowed down slightly before Lance and Keith each took one of the chests with the chocolate looking things in it. 

“We were glad to help and we wish you a prosperous life and may you all be safe from the wrath of Zarkon’s army.” Allura said before everyone in team volton made their way back to the ship and into space once more.

When back at the ship everyone was left to their own devices. Hunk and Pidge were checking out the gift the received and they indeed tasted like earth chocolate. 

“You guys must taste these!” Hunk said towards everyone on the main deck except for Keith that left for his room eminently after they arrived back on the ship. 

And in an act of concern Lance went after him, now standing outside Keith’s door he gently knocked on in as to disturb him too much. “Keith… Are you okay?” Lance asked carefully as he took a step back. 

And then before he could try again Keith opened the door face flushed and head hanging slightly down. Then he looked up at Lance and wiped his own face. “Y-yeah… I am fine.” He said with a slight hick up. 

His eyes were darkened, hair messy and kind of runny nose. “You are not okay? Just tell me.” Lance demanded and pushed Keith back into the room and into his bed so he sits down.

“Lance, stop please… I-I don’t want to talk about it.” Keith said and looked up at Lance with almost pleading eyes.

“I get it!” Lance said and bit down on his lower lip slightly before he sat down next to Keith I the bed. “I know it must be hard for you that Shiro is gone, but could you at least tell us more?” Lance said.

Keith was stunned unprepared for this kind of words from Lance. “I really just need some time okay? As I said I am fine!” Keith bit back in a slight aggressive tone.  
It took Lance a bit back and before he tried speaking again Keith cut him off. “Okay! Fine, I am not fine. I am supposed to lead Voltron as Shiro is gone and be kind of this perfect leader. I don’t know my heritage and everything I know is that I have no clue on how to even be a god damn leader!” Keith said and swung up from the bed with hands raised high in to the ceiling.

“And obviously I am not even close to the leader Allura is, I am just a huge pile of disa-“ Keith was cut off with actual tears in his eyes by a tight hug from Lance.  
Lance was silent face all tangled into a swirl of confusing emotions, not sure if he should comfort him or just punch in his guts for speaking this much nonsense. With a deep sigh, Lance spoke. 

“Keith, I just want you to know I really want you to shut up and that your actually a not so bad guy.” Lance said with a slight chuckle.  
Keith of course was still a bit shaky, but instead of pushing Lance away he returned his embrace and chuckled along with him. “You will be a good leader, you just need a bit more time dude. Till then Allura will take care of it, I know you can do it” Lance then said and pulled Keith away from him. 

Lance had an honest smile on his face as he spoke in an almost husky voice. “Could I kiss you? I mean as a rival?” Lance voice was shaky and unsure as to what to do.

Keith on the other hand looked at him in slight confusion. “Where did this come from?” He asked still in Lance’s embrace.

Lance nervously laughed once more and looked away. “I-I kind of like always liked you slightly, I don’t know, it is not like I stay up restless thinking about you, how you feel, what you think of me and how damn sweet you a-!” Then before Lance could ramble on any longer Keith pulled the boy’s face towards him and locking their lips together.

The kiss was quick and kind of dry, then after they parted they stared into each other for a while, panting slightly for the sudden lack of air. “You really need to stop talking…” 

Keith whispered looking slightly up to meet Lance’s light blue orbs.  
Lance nodded and initiated one yet another kiss, but this time a more heated and lust full one, but before it could get to far they both parted from a slight knock from the door. 

“You two okay? We are going to eat the rest of the space chocolate if you don’t want it.” Hunk said from outside the room.  
They looked at each other for a moment before a slight smile appeared. “Chocolate first then more?” Lance teased and laid his forehead flat to Keith’s.

The smile on Keith’s face disappeared and a red flush took its place. Keith then wiggled his way out of Lance’s grip and pushed his face away. “I would say chocolate yes, but the other thing is now questionable.” Keith said with a slight teasing tone and walked outside.

Lance stood there in the room for a while with a smile still on his face as he whispered to himself. “You will do great.” The tiny words were directed to Keith that had started walking down the hall towards the kitchen.

As from then on, they were weirdly close, no one knew exactly why, but everyone suspected the gifts from the people of that moon, but no one really knew. But one thing is sure. Alien coco is nothing to mess with, because days after they ate it everyone fell into a hallucination like state.


End file.
